Mistical Black Magic
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: Il n'avait suffit que d'une simple inconscience pour changer le destin de Severus. D'une famille prête à l'aimer pour le changer. Alors qu'il se reconstruit à Ilvermorny aux États-Unis où il s'est fait des amis. Sa vie bascule de nouveau quand l'école accueille le tournoi des 3 sorciers et des fantômes de son passé avec. Pourra-t-il faire face à Lily et aux maraudeurs ?


**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling et heureusement pour elle. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, je n'aurais pas permis la mort de **Sevy d'amour.**

 **Note de l'auteure :** J'entends déjà certains dire : « Encore ? ». Eh ben oui, encore. Et j'ai la bonté de ne pas publier toutes les histoires qui naissent dans ma petite tête sinon vous feriez une attaque.

Bref, celle-là c'est ma dernière. (Pour l'instant).

Je suis une grande fan du couple James/Severus et je suis choquée de voir qu'il y ait si peu de fics sur eux donc je me vois contrainte d'y remédier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ainsi que celles qui suivront peut-être. :p

Trêve de plaisanteries, sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous.

.

.

 **Mistical Black Magic**

.

.

Chapitre 1

 **Streets of…**

 _« J'étais meurtri et blessé et ne pouvais dire ce que je ressentais_

 _J'étais méconnaissable_

 _J'ai vu mon reflet dans une vitre, je ne reconnaissais pas mon propre visage_

 _Oh mon frère, vas-tu me laisser dépérir ?_

 _Dans les rues de… »_

 _ **Extrait de Streets of Philadelphia**_ _de_ _ **Bruce Springsteen.**_

.

.

Il marchait depuis si longtemps qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds mais la douleur ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Au contraire, cette souffrance physique lui permettait de continuer sans se retourner. Il ignora la pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur la ville et qui le trempait jusqu'aux os, faisant frissonner son corps frêle, presque osseux. Un vent glacial lui donna la chair de poule mais apaisa certaines de ses blessures. Sous sa chemise grise, trois fois trop grande pour lui, l'on pouvait voir apparaître quelques traces de sang. Son jean était quelque peu troué et laissait voir quelques bleus. Il marchait difficilement, s'appuyant à moitié sur sa jambe gauche pour tenter de soulager la droite.

Bien que son visage pâle soit recouvert par un rideau de mèches noires, l'on remarqua qu'il avait la lèvre fendue, l'œil droit enflé ainsi que la joue gauche.

C'était un jeune homme de seize ans qui marchait dans les ruelles sombres de l'Impasse du Tisseur, un sac à dos rapiécé et jauni par le temps à l'épaule. Sa silhouette misérable traversait les ruelles, semblant porter toute la souffrance du monde sur ses fragiles épaules.

C'était Severus Snape qui marchait sans but vers une destination inconnue, ne sachant pas ce qu'il ferait de sa vie maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à la rue ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait fugué pour échapper aux coups mortels de son géniteur.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin sombre, près d'une poubelle et se laissa glisser le long du mur froid tandis que des larmes remplissaient son regard d'obsidienne. Il était seul une fois de plus et ne savait quoi faire. Il se sentait abandonné. Il se replia sur lui-même et laissa éclater sa douleur. Il était perdu maintenant qu'il se trouvait confronté à lui-même. Il avait fui de la maison après que son père, ivre, ait à nouveau porter la main sur lui. Sa mère étant morte, elle ne pouvait plus le défendre et l'éloigner de la fureur de Tobias. Elle qui fut son refuge dans cet enfer quotidien l'avait abandonné l'été dernier, morte des suites d'une maladie grave. Le cancer.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui sans sous, à la rue, affamé et blessé. Il était si épuisé, si éreinté par la vie misérable qu'il menait depuis sa naissance qu'il avait parfois pensé à mettre fin à sa propre vie pour en terminer avec ce supplice une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'avait personne sur qui compter et la seule amie qu'il avait eu, Lily, ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis ce jour maudit où il l'avait traité de « **Sang-de-Bourbe** ». Une insulte qu'il regrettait toujours amèrement aujourd'hui. Il avait tenté de se faire pardonner, s'excuser auprès d'elle et lui avoir envoyé plusieurs lettres de pardon, rien n'y faisait. La rousse restait inflexible quant à sa décision de ne plus être son amie, sa meilleure amie.

Lily avait été la seule personne qui ait jamais porté de jugement sur lui et qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et pour ce qu'il était. Elle était la seule à connaître tous ses secrets, sa vie familiale ainsi que les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait auprès de son géniteur constamment ivre.

Elle avait été la seule à supporter son caractère parfois revêche et son comportement antisocial. Elle n'avait pas semblé être impressionné par sa carapace et avait su la percer avec des petites marques d'affection qu'il avait chéri comme un homme ayant été abandonné dans le désert d'Afrique, privé d'eau.

Désormais, il n'avait plus rien de tout ça. Il avait définitivement perdu l'amitié de Lily. Et sans elle, la vie n'avait plus de sens car elle avait été son ancre, celle qui le rattachait à la vie et le forçait à supporter chaque jour avec autant de courage qu'il avait pu rassembler au plus profond de son être.

Il esquissa un ricanement désabusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et gras. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts devenir huileux. Il n'avait pas pu prendre de douche depuis trois jours. Il avait été battu si fort par son père qu'il en avait perdu conscience et s'était réveillé trois jours plus tard dans la même position, le corps endolori, recouverts de nombreux bleus et de plaies qui cicatrisaient mal.

À son réveil, il n'y avait pas eu signe de vie de son père dans la maison, alors, sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de quitter cet endroit de malheur avant que Tobias ne l'achève ou qu'il ne finisse par tuer son père car il haïssait tellement l'homme, bien plus que Potter et sa bande, qu'il aurait été capable de le tuer pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Il avait rapidement ramassé tous ses effets personnels ainsi que son matériel scolaire et avait décampé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant que Tobias ne le prenne par surprise pendant qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé du tout à ce moment-là. Il avait juste voulu fuir cet endroit le plus tôt possible car il ne voulait plus laisser l'homme lui faire du mal. Il n'en pouvait plus et cet été il avait craqué à cause de ce qui s'était passé à la fin de son année à Poudlard. Il avait failli être tué par un loup-garou, s'était fait humilié une fois de plus par les maraudeurs et avait par la même occasion perdu sa meilleure amie. Une année qui s'était très mal finie pour lui et qui avait énormément joué dans sa décision de fuguer.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas d'argent. Pas un seul sou pour s'acheter de quoi à manger pour calmer les grognements intempestifs de son ventre. Il était horriblement faible et à cause du traitement subi par Tobias, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et sa vision se brouillait par moment.

Il n'avait personne et cette constatation était atrocement douloureuse. Il était seul. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter une telle existence ? Pourquoi le punissait-on autant ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ?

Il était sans cesse railler par les maraudeurs depuis sa première année et cela avait, semble-t-il, empirer au fil des années. Il était devenu la cible favorite de leurs farces viles et horribles, n'obtenant jamais de répit. Il avait même failli mourir par leur faute et ils n'avaient pas été renvoyés pour ça. Black avait simplement eu un mois de détention et lui, il avait été menacé par le directeur si jamais quelqu'un venait à apprendre la véritable nature de Remus Lupin. Dumbledore l'avait averti que si jamais cela venait à se savoir alors il ne chercherait pas plus loin et serait immédiatement désigné comme coupable. Une nouvelle injustice que le jeune serpentard vivait très mal et qui avait grandement affecté son moral.

Une fois de plus, les maraudeurs s'en sortaient sans trop de dégâts, James Potter paraissant comme un héros pour lui avoir sauvé la vie tandis que lui était ignoré une fois encore. Il avait fallu que sa vie soit mise en danger pour que Severus comprenne enfin que jamais les serpentards ne sauront traiter de la même manière que les gryffondors et que les lions bénéficieront toujours d'un traitement de faveur de la part du directeur.

Si au départ, il n'avait pas été intéressé par la proposition de Lucius Malfoy de rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, il commençait sérieusement à reconsidérer l'idée. Il n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner et la seule solution qui se présentait à lui n'était autre que prendre la marque des ténèbres. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils désiraient tous ? Ils l'avaient déjà tous proclamé mangemort avant qu'il n'ait même eu le soin d'y réfléchir, de penser à un quelconque avenir. Si tant est qu'il puisse en avoir un.

Le jeune serpentard éclata en sanglots, incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait si mal et se sentait tellement seul ! Il trouvait la vie injuste et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le faisait autant souffrir.

Il se releva et se remit à marcher sous la pluie battante. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer pour le moment. Il lui fallait tout d'abord trouver un abri et certainement de quoi à manger, sans quoi il ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit. Il passa devant la maison de la famille Evans et sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la silhouette familière de Lily à travers les rideaux de fenêtre du salon. Il resta un long moment de l'autre côté du trottoir avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle n'était plus son amie alors il était inutile d'aller lui demander de l'aide.

* * *

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la maison et crut voir une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Elle eût à peine le temps de la regarder que la personne s'en alla, les épaules voûtées, la démarche chancelante.

Severus ? _pensa-t-elle, intriguée_.

— Lily et Pétunia, à table ! cria sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Elle hésita un instant à courir après le jeune homme avant de finalement décider qu'il n'en valait plus la peine. Il avait déjà choisi sa route et c'était le chemin obscur. Un chemin qu'elle ne pouvait prendre avec lui. Il était bien trop serpentard pour elle et elle s'en désolait sincèrement car elle avait cru qu'il était différent des autres mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe alors qu'elle essayait simplement de lui venir en aide.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner cette fois-ci. Pas après ça.

Lily finit par répondre à l'appel de sa mère et alla se mettre à table, éloignant le serpentard de ses pensées.

* * *

Severus était épuisé. Ses jambes ne le porteraient pas plus loin, il le savait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ayant marcher pendant presque une heure sans destination précise, pensant toujours à mettre de la distance entre lui et son père. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba sur ses genoux, son sac glissant de ses épaules pour atterrir sur le goudron humide. Il se trouvait au milieu de la route et ne pouvait aller plus loin.

Peut-être serait-il mieux ainsi s'il quittait définitivement ce monde ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas sa place sur cette terre ?

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience sur une route pratiquement déserte, éloignée des maisons, son sang se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau sur le sol créant une flaque rosâtre.

* * *

Harry Fontaine-Sayre était un homme réputé pour sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre qu'il arrivait à communiquer aux gens autour de lui. C'était un homme jovial et drôle qui aimait rigoler, arguant qu'il y avait trop de malheur dans une vie pour perdre une minute en pleurs alors que l'on pouvait sourire en une seconde.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux d'un bleu clair. Il était de taille moyenne et avait une silhouette de sportif. Malgré son âge quelque peu avancé pour un joueur de quidditch, il continuait à pratiquer ce sport, bien qu'il ne soit plus joueur professionnel. Il était difficile de redescendre sur terre lorsque l'on avait volé aux côtés des oiseaux, disait-il.

Mais ce jour-là, Harry Fontaine-Sayre était en colère. Il fulminait pratiquement de rage et aurait été capable de tirer sur ces sorciers qui se prenaient pour le nombril de Morgane s'il avait eu une arme Non-Maj' en sa possession. Il quitta la salle de réception presque en courant et traversa rapidement le hall qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment.

— Harry !

Le roux ignora les appels de son époux et poursuivit sa course. Il fut arrêté au milieu des marches par une main qui tenait son poignet. Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Qui était approximativement âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. L'homme avait des cheveux gris et des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui scintillaient sous les lumières du soir.

— Où vas-tu comme ça ? lui demanda le plus âgé.

— Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Je m'en vais, lança-t-il sardonique.

— Harry…

— Non, Chad, le coupa Harry brusquement. Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Et encore moins à écouter leurs sornettes.

— Je sais que le discours des britanniques sur les Non-Maj' peut être choquant pour…

— Ce n'est pas choquant mais révoltant, protesta fermement le roux. Ils se croient supérieurs aux Non-Maj'.

— Nous ne sommes pas venus en Angleterre pour changer la mentalité de leurs sorciers mais plutôt pour signer un accord avec eux, dit Chad.

— C'est toi le Président du MACUSA, c'est avec toi que le Ministre de la Magie et le directeur de Poudlard signeront cet accord. Moi, je ne suis rien dans tout ça.

— Tu es mon époux, Harry, rappela Chad. Et en qualité d'époux, ta présence est indispensable à mes côtés.

— Je ne me sens pas si indispensable que ça dans cette maudite soirée. Je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce pays de malheur. Tu m'as abandonné dans un coin pour aller faire du gringue à Lady Malfoy ! s'énerva le roux.

— Harry…

— Ne fais pas ton innocent ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu hein ? Cette pétasse n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec toi et toi, tu n'as rien dit ni rien fait pour repousser ses avances. Elle te touchait comme…comme si tu lui appartenais ! s'écria-t-il.

— Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, Harry, répliqua Chad.

— Espèce de sale menteur ! cria Harry. Va la retrouver ta pétasse et ces connards de britanniques qui croient être nés du trou du cul de Merlin ! Moi, je me tire.

Harry réussit à se dégager de la poigne de Chad et franchit les dernières marches d'escaliers jusqu'à la voiture noire qui était garée devant le bâtiment ancien. Le roux se précipita à l'intérieur de la voiture pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie et demanda au chauffeur de se mettre en route, lui ordonnant de ne pas aller directement à l'hôtel où il était logé avec Chad. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et n'était pas certain de vouloir dormir aux côtés de son époux cette nuit ou de partager la même suite.

Harry soupira profondément et maudit la société sorcière britannique ainsi que son époux pour ne pas avoir repoussé les avances de cette poufiasse blonde qui se targuait d'appartenir à une riche famille de sang-pur. Son comportement était tout aussi dédaigneux et hautain que son fils, Lucius Malfoy, s'il s'en souvenait bien. Le jeune homme d'à peine vingt-deux ans venait d'hériter de la fortune de son père, Abraxas Malfoy, qui était décédé il y a peu de temps de la dragoncelle.

Il secoua la tête avant de pester une fois de plus contre son mari qui n'avait rien dit pour défendre la culture magique américaine. Il avait tout simplement écouter la plupart de ces anglais prôner la pureté du sang comme Hitler prônait la suprématie des nazies sur les juifs. À entendre ces sorciers, on devrait exterminer les Non-Maj'.

Quoi de plus ridicule comme idée ? Sans les Non-Maj', il n'y aurait pas eu de renouvellement de sang et les sorciers au sang-pur auraient fini par contracter des maladies mentales. Il était prouvé que la consanguinité chez les êtres humains n'était pas bonne à long terme. Rien que pour cela, ils devraient tous revoir leur jugement mais comme ils étaient pratiquement tous consanguins, il n'y avait pas de surprises quant au fait qu'ils soient tous un peu tarés. À force de se mélanger entre eux, ils étaient en train de devenir fous et cette folie ne semblait pas les alarmer plus que ça.

La mentalité américaine était différente des britanniques. Il n'y avait pas de pureté de sang ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait aux États-Unis. Ils se cachaient des Non-Maj' comme toutes les autres communautés magiques mais le mariage mixte était autorisé, bien que cela soit possible uniquement après avoir rempli plusieurs critères pour préserver le secret du monde magique et ne pas mettre en péril la vie de centaines de milliers de sorciers voire des millions.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque subitement, le chauffeur freina de manière brusque, projetant durement son corps vers l'avant. Sa tête percuta le siège du conducteur et fut légèrement étourdi par le choc.

— Bon sang, maugréa-t-il en se redressant lentement. Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi avez-vous freiné aussi brutalement ?

— J'ai failli écraser quelqu'un, Monsieur, répondit le chauffeur d'une voix blanche.

— Quoi ? s'écria soudainement Harry qui avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur à travers le pare-brise et distingua difficilement une forme immobile allongée en plein milieu de la route. Il descendit de la voiture et s'approcha avec prudence, suivi par le chauffeur qui avait sortit un parapluie de la voiture et qu'il tenait au-dessus de la tête du trentenaire.

Harry découvrit sur la route un adolescent très mal en point qui baignait dans ce qu'il ressemblait à une flaque de sang. Il réagit instinctivement et sortit sa baguette magique pour analyser l'état de santé du jeune homme. Il vivait encore mais n'en aurait pas pour longtemps s'ils ne faisaient rien dans les minutes qui suivent.

Seul Merlin savait depuis combien de temps le gamin était resté inconscient sous cette pluie battante.

— Vite, Owen ! Nous devons conduire cet enfant à l'hôpital le plus proche ! commanda-t-il au chauffeur.

Owen souleva l'inconscient avec facilité et le porta jusqu'à la voiture tandis que le roux ramassait les affaires du jeune homme. Il monta à l'arrière et prit la main glacée de l'adolescent dans la sienne. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce garçon vivrait. Il pouvait presque sentir la magie du jeune homme tenter difficilement de le maintenir en vie.

Owen conduisit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais la pluie ralentissait considérablement leur avancée. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans le centre de Londres et Owen fonça tout droit vers Ste Mangouste. Ils ne tardèrent pas et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'accueil.

Aussitôt à leur arrivée, un médicomage et des assistants-médicomages prirent en charge l'adolescent et l'emmenèrent en salle d'urgence sans donner d'explication à Harry qui alla s'effondrer sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'accueil.

— Que fait-on maintenant, Monsieur ? l'interrogea Owen.

— Nous allons attendre, mon cher. Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit sans savoir comment va ce jeune homme et nous devrions essayer de contacter sa famille, répondit le roux.

— Je vais voir dans son sac s'il y aurait par hasard leur contact, dit Owen.

Harry hocha simplement la tête mais ni lui ni Owen n'étaient dupes. Ils savaient qu'il y avait très peu de chance que ce gamin ait encore de la famille ou du moins, une famille qui s'en occupait et s'inquiétait de savoir où il était.

Harry avait détecté plusieurs signes sur l'adolescent qui ne trompait pas pour avoir vu des centaines de cas comme ce dernier au Département de Protection d'Enfants Magiques d'Abus Physiques et Mentaux. Après avoir pris sa retraite de poursuiveur, il s'était redirigé vers un métier d'employé du MACUSA et avait été embauché à ce département où il venait chaque jour en aide à des centaines de gamins qui étaient maltraités soit, la majorité des cas , par leurs parents soit par des voisins Non-Maj' qui avaient découverts que l'enfant était spécial et en étaient effrayés qu'ils en devenaient violents.

Pour lutter contre la maltraitance d'enfants magiques, une loi avait été votée secrètement sans que la population sorcière n'en soit informée. Ce que tous les employés du MACUSA appelaient **la loi Potter**. Cette loi fut créée au 17ème siècle par Abraham Potter pour protéger les enfants.

À la naissance de chaque enfant sorcier, un sortilège de suivi était placé sur lui afin d'être protégé d'une quelconque maltraitance. Le MACUSA était informé qu'un enfant était maltraité grâce à un signal d'alarme qui résonnait dans tout le Département de Protection d'Enfants Magiques d'Abus Physiques et Mentaux. L'alarme ne s'arrêtait que lorsque la situation de l'enfant était réglée.

Quand les coupables étaient arrêtés, ces derniers étaient exécutés dans la plus grande discrétion car la loi Potter était secrète et uniquement connu des employés du MACUSA qui prêtaient un serment magique de ne rien dévoiler de cette loi et encore moins du sortilège qui était placé sur chaque enfant sorcier dès leur naissance.

Harry, bien que toujours énervé contre son époux, se devait de prévenir Chad. Il allait certainement passer la nuit ici et ne quitterait cet endroit que lorsqu'il saurait si le jeune homme s'en sortirait. Il sortit sa baguette magique et invoqua son patronus, un aigle.

— Je suis à Ste Mangouste mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne rentrerais certainement pas dormir cette nuit à l'hôtel, informa-t-il.

Et l'aigle argenté alla délivrer son message à son mari. Il attendit patiemment dans la salle d'attente et fut rejoint par Owen qui avait ramené le sac du gamin. Harry savait qu'il avait vu juste en remarquant tous les petits détails concernant l'adolescent mais aurait souhaité se tromper. Le sac rapiécé et tachés de sang ne faisait que confirmer un peu plus ses doutes ainsi que les vêtements pouilleux trois fois trop grands pour le jeune homme et la facilité avec laquelle Owen l'avait soulevé comme s'il ne pesait presque rien.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas de contact dans ses affaires. Juste des vêtements de sorciers de secondes mains bons à jeter, des manuels scolaires et une baguette magique, répondit Owen. Le môme s'appelle Severus Snape mais y a dans un de ses manuels où il a marqué Prince de sang-mêlé, ajouta-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il ne soit pas anglais, il connaissait parfaitement toutes les familles de sang-pur britanniques car son ancêtre était un sang-pur anglais qui avait émigré vers le nouveau continent vers la fin du 17ème siècle. Et Snape ne lui disait rien mais la famille Prince, oui.

Sang-mêlé. Cela voulait-il dire que le gamin était né d'un parent Non-Maj' ? Ça pouvait peut-être expliquer l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvé.

— Merci beaucoup, Owen.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur. Je vais aller vous chercher du café et de quoi grignoter un peu.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Owen s'en aller en direction de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

— Harry !

L'ancien joueur professionnel de quidditch tourna la tête vers son mari qui se précipitait vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans une solide étreinte.

— Par Morgane et tous les autres ! J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude en te sachant à l'hôpital, confia Chad d'une voix rauque. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu trempé et recouvert de sang ? Bon sang, tu trembles.

Harry ne pouvait nier qu'il était heureux de savoir Chad inquiet de son état de santé et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à quitter sa maudite soirée pour venir le rejoindre alors qu'il lui avait assuré dans son message qu'il allait bien. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir son époux et même s'il était toujours en colère contre lui, sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

— Ce n'est pas mon sang, Chad. C'est celui du gamin qu'Owen et moi avons amené ici, expliqua-t-il.

Chad fut légèrement soulagé par l'explication. Il lança un sort de séchage à son jeune mari et retira son manteau pour l'y envelopper. Il prit le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans celui du roux.

— Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Tu manques parfois de confiance en toi et le cache sous une bonne dose d'autodérision mais sache que je t'interdis formellement de douter des sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard. Tu peux douter de toi mais jamais de moi. Je n'ai aimé aucune autre personne que toi et n'aimerais personne d'autre. Lady Malfoy ou une quelconque autre femme ou homme ne pourra jamais capturer mon cœur car il t'appartient depuis l'instant où j'ai décidé de te faire mien, déclara Chad d'une voix douce.

Harry refusa de pleurer mais ne put retenir la larme traîtresse qui coula sur sa joue.

— Chad.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi.

Le roux se blottit dans les bras de son mari et se calma lentement en écoutant la respiration paisible et régulière du président du MACUSA. Il resta un moment dans les bras de son homme et ne s'en détacha pas, même lorsqu'Owen revint avec un café et quelques pâtisseries.

— Tu peux aller te reposer, Owen, le congédia Chad.

— Bien, Monsieur. Si vous avez besoin de moi…

Chad opina de la tête et observa le chauffeur s'en aller avant reporter son attention sur son jeune époux qui somnolait légèrement dans ses bras.

— Veux-tu bien me raconter ce qui est arrivé à cet garçon ? finit-il par demander.

— Il s'appelle Severus.

— Bien, dit Chad d'un ton distrait. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Harry allait répondre à la question de son époux quand le médicomage qui avait aussitôt pris en charge Severus se dirigea vers eux, le visage inexpressif.

— Vous êtes des parents du patient ? les interrogea le médicomage.

— Il s'appelle Severus, dit Harry.

Le médicomage n'y prêta que peu d'attention et attendit une réponse pour sa question.

— Oui, mentit tout simplement le roux.

Le médicomage les regarda avec une lueur dégoûtée et indignée. Et Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer que le guérisseur supposait qu'ils étaient les auteurs des malheurs du jeune Severus.

— Severus a subi divers traumatismes physiques et c'est une chance qu'il soit encore vivant aujourd'hui. Il semble avoir reçu plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds. Il a quatre côtes cassés, une déchirure des ligaments croisés du genou gauche, un léger traumatisme crânien. Il a quelques difficultés respiratoires et devra certainement à l'avenir utiliser une ventoline. Il souffre de malnutrition et de plusieurs carences. L'état de son corps conclut que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il subit un tel traitement. Nous l'avons pris en charge aussi vite que nous l'avons pu mais il y a certains dégâts qui n'ont pas pu être correctement traités notamment son problème respiratoire qui pourrait être un handicap pour lui. Il devra absolument éviter de faire des potions car certaines fumées peuvent être toxiques pour ses poumons fragilisés. Nous avons pu réparer certains os qui avaient été cassés et qui s'étaient mal ressoudés mais il devra tout de même être suivi quotidiennement par un médicomage. Il aura besoin d'être nourri de façon régulière et saine, lâcha le médicomage.

— Pourrions-nous le voir ? demanda Harry.

Le médicomage sembla hésiter un instant avant d'acquiescer.

— Cinquième porte à votre gauche, indiqua-t-il.

— Merci beaucoup.

Harry prit son époux par la main et le tira prestement vers la chambre de Severus. Il était impatient de voir le gamin et de s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour contempler le jeune adolescent qui dormait paisiblement au milieu de draps blancs dans lesquels il paraissait fragile comme un angelot avec ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son oreiller.

— Il a l'air si fragile, commenta doucement Chad comme s'il venait de lire ses pensées.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant.

Ils restèrent longtemps à regarder Severus sur le seuil de la porte avant de finalement rentrer et de fermer derrière eux. Chad prit place sur une chaise tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le lit, tenant la main du brun dans la sienne.

— Tu es en sécurité maintenant, Severus. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, promit le roux, caressant tendrement le visage du serpentard. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais crois-moi que je ne laisserais personne lever à nouveau la main sur toi.

Chad n'était pas sûr que son mari soit conscient de ce qu'il faisait mais une chose était certaine, ce gamin ferait étroitement partie de leur vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Nous partons demain, annonça-t-il. Nous avons signé l'accord donc notre présence en Europe n'est plus requise.

— Crois-tu que nous pourrions l'emmener avec nous ? l'interrogea Harry.

— C'est un sorcier britannique, Harry. C'est aux autorités magiques anglaises de décider de son sort. Nous n'avons pas à interférer là-dedans, répondit Chad.

— Ces gens n'ont rien fait pour lui, Chad, s'indigna le roux. Cela fait des années qu'il est maltraité et aucune de ces foutues autorités n'a rien vu concernant ce gamin.

— Il a une famille, Harry.

— Une famille qui abuse de lui, répliqua le rouquin, rouge de colère. C'est ça que tu appelles « famille » ?

— Aucune décision ne sera prise sans son accord et sans que l'on n'en sache un peu plus sur lui, décida Chad.

La colère d'Harry retomba légèrement et il accepta le compromis de son mari. C'était juste et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le serpentard se réveille pour prendre une décision. Quelle que soit la décision que prendrait le jeune homme, il ne le laisserait pas tomber et s'assurerait qu'il soit placé ailleurs dans de meilleurs conditions.

* * *

Severus émergea péniblement de son sommeil et se sentait quelque peu nauséeux, la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes donc il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il était à mi-chemin de la conscience. Entre le rêve et la réalité. Il sentit comme un poids sur son bras gauche et quelque chose le chatouiller au même endroit. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur un homme aux cheveux gris qui dormait sur une chaise, les bras croisés, une baguette fermement tenue dans sa main droite. Il détourna le regard de l'homme et le posa sur une tête rousse posée sur son bras.

Severus était complément perdu. À priori, il se trouvait dans un hôpital et supposait qu'il s'agissait de Ste Mangouste car l'homme aux cheveux gris tenait une baguette magique dans sa main et n'essayait même pas de la cacher.

Donc la question qu'il se posait maintenant c'est : « comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans un tel endroit ? »

— Tu es réveillé, constata simplement Chad.

Severus sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix du Président du MACUSA. Il ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'homme avait un léger accent.

— Je me nomme Chadwick Sayre, je suis américain et Président du MACUSA, se présenta l'homme.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Il était en présence de Chadwick Sayre, un homme politique d'une grande importance aux États-Unis puisque son poste équivalait à celui de Ministre de la Magie en Angleterre. Severus en avait entendu parler car il se documentait beaucoup et les livres lui permettaient parfois de voyager vers d'autres pays, vers des endroits qu'il ne découvrirait peut-être jamais.

— Severus Snape, étudiant de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, se présenta-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Un verre d'eau fut tendu au jeune homme par Harry qui s'était réveillé au son de leurs voix. Severus remercia le roux et avala d'un trait l'eau, reposant le verre sur une petite table de chevet.

— Et moi je suis Harrison Fontaine-Sayre mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry. Je travaille au MACUSA. Avant ça, j'étais poursuiveur professionnel.

— Pourrais-je savoir comment je me suis retrouvée ici ? questionna le serpentard.

— Mon chauffeur, Owen, et moi t'avons trouvé inconscient au milieu de la route et t'avons tout naturellement conduit vers l'hôpital le plus proche, répondit Harry.

— Oh ! fit Severus, la tête baissée.

Il aurait nettement préféré mourir cette nuit-là et était sûr qu'il n'aurait manqué à personne. La mort aurait solutionné beaucoup de choses et il n'aurait certainement pas eu à prolonger la souffrance.

— Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Monsieur Fontaine-Sayre, dit-il sans vraiment y penser.

À vrai dire, il aurait nettement souhaité que l'homme le laisse crever là-bas. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il n'avait pas d'avenir donc il était inutile de continuer à espérer que la chance puisse tourner un jour en sa faveur et qu'il puisse goûter à son tour aux plaisirs du bonheur.

— Mon époux et moi avons quelque chose à te proposer, ébaucha Chad.

Severus releva la tête et posa un regard curieux et une oreille attentive à l'américain.

— Nous savons dans les grandes lignes que tu as été maltraité par ta famille et nous pourrions remédier à cela, poursuivit le président du MACUSA. Mon époux a émis le souhait de te prendre sous notre aile et certainement voulait-il dire par-là qu'il aimerait que nous t'adoptions et comme je l'ai expliqué à Harry, la décision te revenait.

— Nous ne te ferons jamais aucun mal, Severus. Tu as ma parole, ajouta Harry. Aux États-Unis, ce genre de traitement de la part de ta famille est condamnable à mort.

— Sache que si jamais tu venais à accepter tu perdrais le nom de Snape et porterait celui de Sayre, prévint Chad. Nous pourrions effectuer une adoption par le sang si tu le souhaites, bien évidemment.

Severus les regarda avec méfiance car il avait peur que ce soit un mauvais tour qu'il lui était une fois de plus joué. Des espoirs brisés, il en avait fait la collection et à l'heure où il se sentait le plus vulnérable, il serait incapable de faire face à une autre déception.

— Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'adopter ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, lança-t-il d'un air méfiant.

— Généralement, lors d'une adoption, l'enfant et les parents ont peu voire quasiment pas de connaissances l'un sur les autres. Et c'est pareil pour l'accouchement, la mère ou le porteur et le nouveau-né ne se connaissent pas mais cela ne les empêche pas de tisser des liens au fil du temps et d'apprendre à se connaître, dit Harry.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à chacun des deux hommes et finit par prendre une décision.

— Cela veut-il dire que je quitterais Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

— Si tu souhaites poursuivre tes études dans cette école, nous ne nous y opposerons pas, répondit Chad.

— En fait, je crois bien que j'aimerais ne plus y apprendre, avoua-t-il.

— Nous avons la meilleure école de magie de tout le continent. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira et que tu t'y feras de bons souvenirs comme Chad et moi, dit Harry avec un large sourire.

Severus n'était pas sûr de faire le bon choix mais quelle autre alternative avait-il ? Chad et Harry semblaient être de braves gens et souhaitaient prendre soin de lui. Qui était-il pour refuser un peu d'attention, une pincée d'amour ?

Il allait saisir cette chance et verrait bien ce qui se passerait par la suite. Après tout, c'était mieux à prendre que de continuer à vivre avec Tobias ou à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Londres.


End file.
